Shinkei Vol I
by Uchiha Sayuri
Summary: Una Historia de venganza, de odio y amor, en medio de una epoca de guerra. MyA KyT


**Hibari Mikage presenta:**

**Shikei Vol I **

**Prologo: Sueño y Destino**

Batalla de Sekigahara año 24 de octubre de1600.

-Okina... – dijo un joven moreno con la ropa teñida de sangre – la batalla a terminado.

-... si... ¿qué piensas hacer ahora Hiko?

-Volveré a ser un simple alfarero y tratare de vivir en paz... hasta que llegue el momento en que se cumplan mis sueños.

-Yo haré lo posible porque se cumplan...

2 AÑOS DESPUES:

-mami... mami!! No mueras mami!

-Misao-chan...

-Mamiiiiiiii!!

La pequeña Misao de 7 añitos de edad se quedó durante horas mirando el cuepo inerte de su madre, una mujer hermosa de no mas de 27 años, de pelo negro azabache y piel blanca, la pequeña Misao se parecía a su madre...

Un ruido llamó la atención de la pequeña Misao, era un hombre de unos 40 años que llevaba consigo a nueve niños de la misma edad de Misao.

El hombre en cuestión acarició la cabecita de la niña para consolarla y siguió andando, un niño de ojos verdes la tendió la mano.

-hola... me llamo Akuma, y tu?

-Misao... Makimachi Misao...

-Misao-chan… ven con nosotros el maestro Okina cuidara de ti.

La niña agarró la mano del niño y se perdieron en la espesura del bosque junto a los demás...

10 AÑOS DESPUÉS...

Akuma dio un ligero traspiés pero enseguida se volvió a poner en posición de ataque, sus hermanos: Enishi y Shiro lo tenían rodeado.

-Ahora si que no te escapas Akuma! – dijo Enishi abalanzándose contra su hermano con un Shinai.

-eso es lo que a ti te gustaría- respondía Akuma riendo

Akuma paró el golpe de Enishi y enseguida vió que Shira se lanzaba contra el, Akuma arremetió contra Shiro, dándole en la barriga entonces Shiro se echó hacia atrás por el dolor y resbaló y cayó al río.

-jajajajajajja- río Enishi con ganas – siempre igual Shiro, que calamidad!

-No es justo- protesto Shiro y miró a Akuma – me has dado fuerte Akuma no vale!

-Perdona hermano mío ven que te ayude.

Acto seguido los demás hermanos: Kenshin, Kuro, Jubei, Taka, Marou y Genzo, se unieron a la juerga.

-eh! – dijo Kenshin- vamos a tomar un descanso el maestro Okina me dio pastelitos para merendar!

Genzo miro a todos lados y pregunto

-ey, donde esta Misao-chan?

-No lo se- respondió Akuma- hace un rato estaba aquí...

-Siempre desaparece! – refunfuño Taka.

-MISAOOOOOOOOOOOOO – llamaron los nueve chicos a la vez.

No lejos de allí, una joven con un traje de ninja negro y de falda corta observaba las montañas que desde que llegó allí eran lo que la separaban del mundo exterior...

Llevaba recogido el pelo en una coleta alta y llevaba a una cinta azul marina en la frente, al cinto llevaba una katana.

-Misao...

-Ah! Akuma, no te vi llegar...

-Estabas absorta mirando las montañas.

-Sensei dijo que pronto abandonaremos el valle y que conoceremos el mundo exterior, me pregunto, que destino nos aguarda...

-Yo estoy impaciente por conocerlo Misao-chan! Y probar los pasteles que tanto habla  
Okina...

-Jajaja si! Yo también quiero probarlos!

Akuma le tendió la mano a la joven y ella se la tomo, y desaparecieron cogidos de la mano.

A la anochecer todos se reunieron en una caballa en medio de valle, allí el viejo Okina les esperaba con unas cuantas truchas en el fuego.

-hijos míos... el momento que habéis estado esperando esta apunto de llegar, mañana saldremos del valle.

-Bieeeeeeeeen! – dijeron todos, pero al ver la cara seria del maestro sus caras de felicidad cambiaron.

-Nos espera un duro destino, os he estado entrenando durante mucho tiempo... sois los mejores asesinos de todo Japón.

-Cual es ese destino? – preguntó Misao – cual es nuestra misión?

-Calma Misao – respondió Okina – todo a su tiempo. Comer e iros a dormir mañana... – el anciano se levantó y se dio la vuelta para ocultar su rostro – mañana será un día duro para todos...

-que le pasa al maestro? – pregunto Taka- se le ve tenso.

-Es la edad hermano! – rió con ganas Enishi.

-Vayamos a dormir – sugirió Akuma

-Si, mañana nos espera un día duro – contesto Kenshin.

La noche paso rápido a Misao le costaba dormirse, estaba inquieta, tenia un mal presagio, miro a su derecha, los chicos dormían alejados de ella aunque ene l mismo cuarto, ella observó a Akuma, el también estaba despierto, el chico la sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Okina hizo llamar a los diez hermanos

-durante estos últimos diez años, habéis sido adiestrados en al arte de la espada, sois los mejores asesinos, lo lleváis en vuestra piel, habéis nacido para ello... ahora nos espera un gran destino por delante... os habéis criado como hermanos sin serlo... y os amáis. En ese caso para la siguiente prueba necesito que alijáis a un compañero.

Todos se miraron divertidos y armaron un revuelo para elegir pareja, Misao miro a Akuma y el la sonrió, no necesitaban nada más, ellos ya se habían escogido hacía mucho tiempo...

Las parejas eran las siguientes:

Kenshin y Genzo

Taka y Shiro

Enishi y Kuro

Jubei Marou

Misao y Akuma

-bien – dijo Okina- habéis escogido a vuestro compañero y todos habéis escogido a la persona que más cariño tenéis...

-si – dijeron todos divertidos

-bien – continuó seriamente Okina y continuó diciendo- Mataros, luchar con vuestra pareja, solo los fuertes sobrevivirán y saldrán al exterior, un samurai no debe tener sentimientos de afecto por nadie si es un asesino, mataos, demostrarme que sois dignos de ser mis hijos.

Dicho esto Okina entró a al cabaña, no quería ver ese espectáculo, tampoco vió el rostro que se les quedó a los diez, estaban aun asimilando la cruel orden de Okina, se miraron entre sí, dudosos de moverse.

-qué... – consiguió decir Kenshin- qué mierda... ha acaba de decir el maestro?

-Ahhg....

Todos se voltearon y vieron a Kuro sangrar por el cuello, Kuro miró a su derecha, se encontró con su compañero

-por qué...? Enishi...

-lo siento Kuro... son ordenes del maestro.

Kuro cayó al suelo ante la mirada atónita do todos, Enishi los miró a todos con los ojos inyectados en lagrimas

-son ordenes del maestro!!!

Todos se pusieron con sus parejas en disposición de ataque, Misao y Akuma aun no se movían, ella respiraba agitada y el la tomó de la mano.

-Misao... es una orden del maestro y como tal... hay que cumplirla, saca tu katana.

-Akuma...

-Misao... uno de los dos cumplirá sus sueños.

Akuma se lanzo contra Misao, ella apenas se movió, una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla y cuando Akuma estaba apunto de atravesarla ella desenfundó y con la técnica batto le rajó el vientre.

Akuma sangraba por la boca y la miro, ella lloraba intentando decir un lo siento pero era incapaz de pronunciarlo, el sonrió satisfecho.

-eres la más rápida de los diez... Misao... – con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban el joven se quito su colgante que tenia forma de uña de dragón y se lo entregó a Misao

-Akuma... lo siento...

-Cumple con honor tu destino.

Akuma cayó al suelo muerto y Misao cayó de rodillas a su lado.

-mi sueño y mi destino era estar contigo Akuma... ¡quería estar a tu lado! Por qué? Por... qué? Por queeeeeeeeeeeeeee????!!!!!

Okina escucho el llanto de Misao y cerro los ojos, unas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas arrugadas.

-lo siento, lo siento tanto...

FIN DEL PROLOGO

**Preguntas y respuestas**

Holaaaaaaaa! Hacía siglos que no pasaba por aquí!!! Y he encontrado gente nueva y me siento extraña porque no hay ninguna escritora de mi época... (soy una escritora retirada vieja ya) bueno aun siguen en el candelero **Bunny**! Y **Randa**! (muchos besitos para ambas) Tengo un par de fics sin continuar de hace mucho... pero es que se me fue el hilo de las historias, ene esta sección intentare mas o menos contestar a vuestras dudas...

Esta historia esta **inspirada **en el Manga **Azumi** - aunque yo solo vi la película hecha con actores reales! Pero es que me encantó cogí la idea principal y cambia varias cosas en al película no hay nada de romance es todo sangre a lo **kill bill**... pondré un romance entre **Aoshi** Y **Misao** (amor-odio) y **Kenshin** y... **Tomoe**! Recordar que este es el **Vol I**!!! A los fans de **Kaoru** paciencia!!!!

ATTE. Hibari


End file.
